Television viewing is a part of daily life for many people. Some television viewers record video content at a data storage device, such as a digital video recorder (DVR). Recorded video content may be organized into one or more directories based on titles assigned by a video content provider. However, the titles assigned to video content by a video content provider may not be conducive to effectively organizing recorded video content for a particular viewer. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of organizing video content.